LoveWrecked
by DanceDORK
Summary: Sharpay is in love with rock-god Ethan allsopps so she cannot believe it when he stays at the resort where she is working for the summer. A accident finds them stranded on a deserted island together or so they think. Troy is in love with her though. HAITU


_Hola (: Aha_

_again I'm soo sorry for not updating any of my stories, my laptop has been to atleast 3 shops now to try and get it fixed, they keep it for like a week, give me it back and tell me they didn't fix it! God, isnt that just anoying?!_

_Hhmmmm, so i really wanted to get this trailer out to you, i hope you like it cause i sure do (:_

_And for all of you out there who haven't seen the movie lovewreked, go and see it duh! then you may just understand this story..._

_Pleasee can i have atleast 10 reviews...cause then i will carry on with the story. until i get those 10 reviews, i wont update...fair?_

* * *

**All Sharpay ever thought about**

Shows Sharpay and her best friend Troy at one of Ethan Allsopp's concerts

Sharpay was dancing around everywhere having a ball

**Dreamed about**

Sharpay jumps onto her bed

**Or wanted**

Shows Sharpay crowd surfing trying to get to the stage to see Ethan Allsopp singing

**Was Ethan ****Allsopp**

Shows her ememy push her onto the floor while crowd sufing herself

_"Sharpay!" _Troy shouted out to see if she was okay

**The hottest rockstar in the world**

Shows Ethan Allsopp Cheering at the crowd

-

_"YOUR SO HOT"_ Sharpay screamed at Ethan Allsopp singing with Troy standing with her at the concert

**All she needs is one chance**

See the sights of St. Lucia, then shows Sharpay and Troy walking into a hotel resost there for work for the summer

-

_"You found out this was Ethans favourite resort didn't you?" _Gabriella spat out at Sharpay standing in the lobby of the hotel

_"Who doesn't know" _Sharpay spat back at her

**To make him notice her**

Shows Ethans car pulling up to the resort

-

Shows Sharpay working by the pool as a lifeguard and Troy comes up

_"Promise you won't make a scene..." _Troy hopfully wished to Sharpay who was just getting off her shirt

_"As we speak, Ethan Allsopp is cheaking in.."_ Troy said hoping she wasn't going to freak out of excitiment

Shows Ethan Stepping out of his car

_"Ethans here, Hes Here?! Oh My God hes here right now? ahaaha Ethan Allsopp is here!!" _Sharpay franticlly said making her way to the lobby screaming at everyone

**But to get close to him**

_"Better move fast, he's leaving tommorow..." _Troy said to Sharpay wondering if she was going to do anything stupid

**She's going overboard**

Shows Sharpay on a little pirate boat serving lots of people. there was lots of guests and Ethan Allsopps there too

He throws up and walks onto deck, but there is a thunderstorm at the same time

_"Ethan!"_ Sharpay shouts at him

Ethan falls overboard into the sea

_"Man overboard!" _Sharpay cries for help but there all inside so she has to take a life raft and jump into the water to save him

-

_"Help come back!"_ Ethan shouts to the boat which is going back to the resort

-

_"The music world is awating word on the wearabouts of pop icon Ethan Allsopps..." _A man on the news says that Troy was watching at the smoothie bar with everyone crowding round the tv

-

_"ow ow ow" _Ethan wailed swimming to shore taking the raft up the beach limping

_"Are you alright?" _Sharpay feared

-

_"There are reports that a mystery women was lost with him" _the news man claimed

_"Sharpay..." _Troy mumbled knowing that she didn't come to the hotel room last night

-

Shows Sharpay running back to Ethan after looking for help on the island they found

_"Were marooned!" _She pointed out to him

_"What like the colour?" _He questioned Sharpay, been very dumb and all

-

Shows Sharpay trying to give a signal for help but it ended up hitting the raft and blowing it up, they had no way of getting back

_"Were Doomed!" _Ethan stated

**Now, theres nothing she won't do for him**

_"Were going to live off the land" _Sharpay spoke showing her trying to catch fish, crabs and trying to crack open melons

She was reaching for some brid eggs, when she fell into the water underneath it.

_"Sharpay?" _Ethan shouted wondering where she was

**Except, tell him the truth**

The water she fell into brought her back to the resort pool

She looked around and saw people she was working with

_"Were still on St. Lucias"_

-

Sharpay ran back to where Ethan was _"Ethan were saved!"_

He ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug _"you came back! i couldn't imagine going through this without you!"_

She melted with his touch _"don't worry, we'll get through this together"_

-

shows Sharpay going back to the resort in disguise trying to buy things for her and Ethan to live on while he thought he was still deserted

**From DanceDORK**

_"Sharpay where have you been?!" _Troy softly spoke, as he found her in the hotel room showering

_"It's better if i show you" _She took Troy to where her and Ethan have been staying while been 'stranded'

**Comes a story**

_"Isn't this like, kidnaping or somthing?" _Troy stated as he saw Ethan on the beach while they were hiding in the bushe

_"It's only kidnapping if you know you have been kidnapped"_

**Of how lost you have to get**

_"You rock me baby, you've rocked me around the world twice" _Ethan expressed to Sharpay, it was one of the lines from a song of his

**Before you find**

_"Sharpay were great together, we've always been great together..." _Troy admitts to Sharpay

**What your looking for**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Chris Carmack as Ethan ****Allsopp**

**Vanessa Ann Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Lovewrecked.**


End file.
